


'Til you comeback, everyday is yesterday

by ScriptedBy



Series: One Call Away [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), kim woojin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, This is not an angst, in the title, just so obssessed with the words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedBy/pseuds/ScriptedBy
Summary: Everyone, how's the research? You've done it right? Good. The following story is a fiction and is written for entertainment as its sole purpose. If someone will leave nasty comment about this and talking shit about Woojin again, I'll be the one researching about you and have your name on the list of a voodoo ritual. Joke :P
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Series: One Call Away [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089305
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	'Til you comeback, everyday is yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Title was taken from the lyrics of Tablo's song "Tomorrow" featuring Taeyang.

Chan is 30 minutes early to Woojin's newest entry of his wooAlog on youtube, so he just clicked the bell button to keep him updated if it will premier later. He has nothing to do yet he'll not log out from his account since 30 minutes is not that much of a time for him. To use up the spare minutes, he typed and searched Kim Woojin's dance cover. He'll just watch the dance covers of his boyfriend while waiting for the wooAlog entry.

While watching the first video, he cannot contain the smile on his face, as time goes by Woojin becomes hotter, of course that's the first thing he noticed about him. They didn't have time to meet outside of work since that day, everyone's good and okay now, things got settled down, Stray Kids continue their path and Kim Woojin started a new path. They video call every other day after the kids got settled for the night, he'll resign to his room and will contact Woojin.

After the video ended, he clapped his hands out of habit as if he's watching Woojin live. He's proud of him, he's taking his own dream, he becomes better everyday. 

It's not the first time he's doing this, streaming his dance cover videos, but it still felt like the first time watching it. He improves a lot especially in dancing, the covers had proved it. He works really hard as he signs another talent agency that understands his goal. Since joining the new agency, he constantly goes to practice everyday.

"Hey baby, I'm sorry, I didn't hear my phone. I've recorded another dance cover earlier." Woojin said on the other line one night. 

Chan reassured him that it's okay and he understands, "it's totally okay, I was just checking up on you." Then they ended their call with promises to call again for the next night.

Chan would usually the first one to call Woojin right after the wooAlog entry for the day, Chan personally gives his comments and reaction to Woojin over phone call. He goes back to Woojin's channel and waits for the premier, there's only 3 minutes left. And he's also done in watching the older's dance cover videos.

Woojin's greetings and his voice sounded warm and clear to Chan's ears. It's the voice he'll forever miss in every Stray kids' track in the future. Woojin talked about playlist in his entry and he shared five songs in his own playlist and Chan clicked another tab to search for those songs because he'll gonna listen to them later.

Woojin ended the video with the question of wanting to know what's in his viewers' playlist. He immediately grabs his phone on the bedside table and dial Woojin's number.

"Hi. Good evening~" that angelic voice that he loves so much is music to his ears, he will listen to it forever.

"You did well today, baby."

Woojin hummed, "did you stream my entry?" Then a giggle could be heard from the other line.

"Of course. But you already knew what's in my playlist, I didn't change it." Chan smiled even though he could not see it. He heard Woojin hum on the otherside.

"How are you today? I hope you are taking good care of yourself."

"I am, mom. Don't worry." He laughed a little just to ease the vibe.

"Yah, I'm serious." Woojin gave him his warning tone.

"I really am. Promise. How about you though? Still practicing?"

"Yeah, I had a few rounds of practice and I was recording two cover songs to be uploaded soon. And no, I'm not telling you. No teaser."

"I— why? I'm your boyfriend." Chan pouts even though it's useless, Woojin can't see him. He regrets not video calling Woojin instead, so he can show him his puppy eyes that he knew the older can't resist.

Woojin's booming laugh could be heard on the other line, "sorry, baby. Just look forward to it. The agency said I could also make entries for wooVlog, isn't it cool? I can be seen live while singing."

"Ooooh~ I'm excited."

"I am too, just a little scared." Woojin's voice weavers for a bit.

"Baby, we have done that discussion before, everything is gonna be alright. I am here, the kids are still here for you. And there are still those people who believe in you. That's what matters remember?"

Woojin hummed, "got it, Dad. I remember."

"Kim Woojin." Chan gave his warning tone this time.

Woojin giggles, "Yes, yes, I remember, I'm fine. I love you. Thank you." Woojin giggles again for rambling but he knows Chan understands. He always understands. And he's ever thankful of the younger for not giving up on him.

Chan sighs, "I love you too. Always."

"Are the kids asleep?"

"Some of them..I can still hear yelling."

"Hug them for me."

"Will do."

"You'll gonna sleep after this right? You'll not gonna sneak back in the studio and work your ass off?"

"I promise, I'll sleep after this, well after checking up on the kids, I even have the songs you've recommended earlier ready for my sleeping playlist."

"Good. Now, goodnight babe, let's call it a night. We'll still both wake up early tomorrow. Love you."

"Hmm love you too, bye bye~" he sighed again and smiled like a fool as the call ended and saw the picture he used as his homescreen. It's Woojin's profile picture of his wooAlog, sitting on the chair, smiling to the camera while leaning his face on his folded arms, he looks like a teddy bear. He ended up kissing his phone's screen again, like always after their call or video call ended.

It's different now but they'll manage, he knows they will. It's different now but the feeling is the same. He smiled while checking up on his kids. And if the members were slightly surprised by Chan giving them warm and a little longer than his usual hug that night, they didn't say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Stream Hellevator MV to 100M views.


End file.
